Hidden
by Mizz-Maddnezz-Tells
Summary: How can true friendship help a teenage girl feel strong in a hopeless world? After being raped by a mysterious man at a concert, Sam becomes pregnant. After two months of hiding it, her friends find our. What will happen now and who is her rapist? Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

This is and iCarly fanfic about what true friendship really means to a young girl that lives in a hopeless world. After falling in love with each character of iCarly I chose my favorite. Sam always stood out to me. After actually looking at the life Sam lives I saw how hard it must be. A lot of her relatives are in prison and her mother is very unreliable. There has also been evidence that she isn't quite bathed in money. In any of the vehicles that her mother has showed up in have been beat up and old.

I got the idea for this fanfic one day while randomly watching my favorite episode of iCarly (when Freddy and Sam kiss [I LOVE THIS EPISODE!!!]) and I saw how vulnerable Sam really was after you get past her tough exterior. I wanted to take a real life problem that hundreds of teens face every day and see how Sam Puckett could handle it.

I am done ranting. I will now leave you to read my first iCarly fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

Loves, Huggz and Tacos,

MizzMaddnezz333

Hidden

Chapter 1

"Sam is still missing," Freddy said walking up to Carly, who was closing her locker. He leaned on the locker next to her and sighed.

"I've noticed," Carly said leaning against the cold metal, "You would have thought she would pop up when I texted her and told her there was Sloppy Joe's for lunch."

"Yeah, this is really weird of her," Freddy said shaking his head, "It's been five days and she hasn't showed up at all."

"Maybe I should visit her after school," Carly said shifting her bag, "Will you come with me?"

"Can't," Freddy sighed, "I have pottery class with my mom."

"That's exciting," Carly said sarcastically.

"That started at 4 and its 3: 50!" Freddy gasped and ran off, "Drop by later and tell me how it went!"

"Alright," Carly said waving goodbye. She tossed her book back onto her other shoulder and walked out of the building slowly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly walked up the cracked road silently and stopped in front of the rundown apartment building. She hated coming here. She had to walk through the bad part of town and Sam's mother hated her. She took a deep breath and walked up to the stoop. She looked up at the buzzer board and scanned the names and stopped at a scribbled 'Puckett'. She pressed down on the button and waited for an answer.

"What?" Sam's mom's growled through the cracking speaker.

"Hi. It's Carly. Is Sam around?" Carly said softly.

"Yeah, why do you need her?" She said roughly.

"I just want to talk to her," Carly said.

"Fine," Her mother said. There was a loud buzz and the sound of the door unlocking. Carly walked up and opened the door with a loud creak. She closed the door slowly behind her and stepped onto the old wooden steps. She went up two flights quickly and walked down the hallway. She glanced over at the first door, which was open, to see an overweight man in his boxers and a tank top drinking a beer. He glanced over and glared at her. She sped up and went to the third door. She reached up and knocked on the grayish brown cracking door.

There was a quick shuffle inside the room then a lock was undone and the door opened quickly. Sam's mother stood there. She looked exactly like Sam except her hair didn't look as if it had been washed for a while and she wore a faded pink robe the loosely hung over her large gray t-shirt.

"Hi Ms. Puckett," Carly said awkwardly.

"Sam is in her room. Tell her I'm leaving for the store to get some cigarettes," She said stepping to the side. Carly walked by her quickly. The kitchen was a mess. Several dirty dishes were scattered on the counters and in the sink. There were dirt smudges along the bottom of the cabinets that was thick with months of grime. She walked by quickly and up to the closed door to the left. She opened the door slowly and peeked in. The room smelled musty and was scattered with clothes and fast food wrappers. Old magazines lay on the floor and the nightstand was cluttered with half empty cups and used tissues. The old bed was set in the corner of the room. On one side was a stack of clothes and a few unidentifiable objects. The other side was a large lump under the blanket. Sam's long hair flowered over the pillow.

Carly dropped her bag onto the end of the bed and walked to the other end. She set down slowly and placed her hand softly onto Sam's shoulder. Sam jumped suddenly and sat up staring up at Carly.

"Hey," Carly said looking at Sam. Her hair was frizzed up and out of place. Her eyes were red and puffy over swelled cheeks. Tears were slipping down her cheeks.

"Carly," Sam said wiping a tear, "I didn't hear you come in."

"You look horrible," Carly whispered shaking her head,

"Thanks," Sam grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Carly said.

"Nothing," Sam mumbled tossing the covers to the side.

"Come on. You haven't been the same for two months now and you disappear for five days with no calls or texts. I walk in and you're crying on a pillow," Carly said, "That is not nothing."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam said.

"Sam," Carly snapped at her.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Sam said angrily.

"Sam! Stop lying to me!" Carly said loudly.

"I'm pregnant!" Sam yelled.

Carly's jaw dropped as she stared at her friend. Sam's lip quivered as a sob escaped her lips. She bowed her head as she started to cry.

"Sam," Carly whispered, "Your- You- How?"

"That Kuttle Fish concert I went to," Sam cried, "I met some guy named Devon. He must have slipped something in my drink. Next thing I know-"She stopped as she started to cry.

"Sam, are you sure you're pregnant?" Carly asked.

"I don't know but I skipped a period and I can't keep any food down. Believe me, I've tried," Sam whispered nodding at the partly eaten hamburgers still in there wrappers on the night stand.

"Sam," Carly said staring at her friend unbelievably, "Did you know the guy?"

"No," Sam said, "I just met him at the concert and he gave me a soda. The next thing I remember was us in the back of his car and he was on me. I had no control over him. There must have been something in the soda. I don't know."

"Sam that is rape," Carly said, "How old was he?"

"I don't remember," Sam said, "I just remember Devon Flacomeo."

"Sam you have to see a doctor," Carly said standing, "We have to call the police or do something."

"No!" Sam said, "We don't have any insurance and if mom found out I am pregnant she would kill me!"

"But Sam you need to be checked out. You don't know what diseases he was carrying. He could-"

"The only thing I know that's being carried is a baby and I am carrying it!" Sam yelled. She suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth and looked over at the door.

"Your moms not here," Carly said, "She said she was going to the store."

"Good, she won't be back for hours. You know how she is," Sam whispered. A whimper escaped Sam's lips as she buried her face into her hands and sobbed, "I can't tell her that I'm pregnant."

"Sam calm down," Carly said biting her lip and placing her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Do not tell me to calm down!" Sam screamed slapping her hand away. She suddenly threw the blankets off of herself and stood, "You're not the one that is pregnant! Carly you have no idea what my mom will think and what she will do! I can't tell her that I'm pregnant. Why me?! Why?"

Carly stood bewildered by her friend.

"I can't be pregnant! I can't! I will kill myself! Do you hear me?!" Sam screamed.

"Sam please doesn't talk like that," Carly said trying to reach for her friend.

"No!" Sam screamed her breathe becoming short, "I'm fucking pregnant and it will destroy my life!" Sam tried to scream another word when her breathing became difficult. She could feel her body weaken as her breath quickened. Her chest contracted and she fell to her knees. The lights started to dim as she gasped for air. She looked up at Carly who was leaning down to grab her. Her world went black.

"Sam!" Carly gasped. She knelt next to Sam and shook her, "Oh no."

Carly grabbed her bag off of the bed and rummaged through it pulling out her phone. She franticly pressed a few keys and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Freddy said.

"Freddy," Carly said quickly, "Get over to Sam's house now. Sam just passed out."

"What?" Freddy gasped, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know but didn't your mom force you to attend a nursing class in school for like three semesters?"

"Yeah," Freddy said, "I'll be there a in a few minutes. I'm only a few blocks away."

"Before you come here go to one of those Pharmacies and buy a pregnancy test," Carly said.

"What, who would need that?" Freddy asked.

"Just do it!" Carly said closing her phone and looking down at Sam. She got onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Sam. She partially carried partially dragged her across the room and pulled her onto the bed. She lifted her head and slipped a pillow under her head and straightened her arms. She looked down at Sam's puffy face. She had to preoccupy her mind for now.

She walked around Sam's room looking at the mess. She bent over and picked up an old magazine. It was dated March '09, eight months ago. She brushed the hamburger wrapper off of the chair next to her and sat as she flipped open the pages and started to read an article. She read the first line not absorbing one word. She read the entire article not actually understanding any of it. She sighed and threw the magazine back to the floor.

There was a buzz from the kitchen. She stood quickly and ran to the buzz box. She clicked the button down.

"Freddy?"

"Yeah it's me," Freddy's voice cracked in the speaker.

Carly pushed the button that unlocked the door and stood by the door. After a few moments she heard footsteps and a knock on the door. She opened the door and let Freddy in.

"Where is she?" Freddy asked dropping his bag.

"In her room," Carly said.

They walked through the dirty living room quickly and stood next to the bed. Freddy leaned in and placed his hand on her forehead. He grabbed her wrist and glanced at his watch for a few seconds.

"Well?" Carly said.

"I don't know," Freddy said, "What happened before she passed out?"

"She was freaking out. She was screaming and then suddenly she started to gasp for air. She looked like she was getting dizzy then she fell to her knees and nothing," Carly said awkwardly looking down at Sam.

"Well I'm no doctor but we did this whole lesson on helping people who were freaking out and this might be panic attack," Freddy said, "Could you go get a bowl of cool water and a rag?"

"Yeah," Carly said leaving the room.

Freddy looked down at Sam with worried eyes and ran the back of his hand down her cheek. He looked her body up and down. His eyes stopped at where her shirt had rode up on her stomach. His eyes widened at the slight bump where she was usually flat in the middle of her belly.

"Oh no," He whispered placing his hand on her stomach to feel the bump, "That's what the test was for."

"Here," Carly said setting the bowl on the nightstand.

"Please tell me this bump is the effect of junk food," Freddy said knowing the answer.

"She has known for two months. I guess she finally cracked. I didn't notice until now how different she was acting," Carly whispered.

"So she is pregnant," Freddy said dipping the rag in the water and twisting it. He folded the rag and placed it softly over her eyes, "How?"

"A boy at that Kuttle Fish concert," Carly said, "She said he slipped something into her drink."

"But isn't that rape? How old was he?" Freddy asked looking at Carly.

"She doesn't remember," Carly said. She looked around at the room, "This room is a mess."

"Let's clean it up," Freddy said grabbing a partially filled trash bag off of the floor and starting to pick up trash. Carly grabbed the over turned clothes basket off of the floor and starting to pick up a few articles of clothing. They silently picked items up off of the floor and put them into their appropriate places. The blanket was torn off of the window and the fallen blinds were put back in place. The carpet was swept vigorously to get the various crumbs and bits of dust out. As the two friends finished they looked down at the room they had just cleaned.

"Sam rarely has her room this horrible," Carly said, "She always had things at least kind of in place. She must really have been stressed."

"Carly," Freddy said turning around, "I think she's waking up."

"Sam," Carly whispered. Sam opened her eyes to darkness and sat up slowly. The rag that had been over her eyes slid off her face and onto her lap. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at Carly and Freddy in confusion as they stood over her looking back.

"What happened?" Sam mumbled.

"You had a panic attack," Freddy said taking the rag off of her leg and dipping it into the bowl of water on the nightstand. She looked around her bedroom.

"You'll clean my room?" Sam asked looking up at them.

"Yeah," Freddy said looking around, "It was messy and I thought we should help out because you shouldn't have to do so much work right now."

"So she told you?" Sam said looking up at Freddy.

"Here," Freddy said pulling the test out of his pocket.

"I got Freddy to pick one up on the way here," Carly said.

"Yeah that was embarrassing," Freddy said with a little smile, "This old lady was glaring at me and when I went to leave tripped me up with her cane."

Sam took the test and stared down at it. She slowly got out of the bed and looked up at her two friends as they stared back. They watched as she walked past them and out of the room. Carly and Freddy slowly walked over and sat on the bed. They sat in silence as they listened to the sounds of the bathroom door opening and closing, the sound of tearing cardboard and the subtle thud of someone sitting on the toilet. There was a dripping sound then the sound of the toilet paper being rolled. Both friends sat listening to the stages of the answer they knew was coming. The toilet flushed and the door opened. The footsteps came across the kitchen and to the door.

"We have to wait three minutes for the answer," Sam whispered stepping into the room and setting the test onto the dresser.

"Sam," Freddy said, "No matter what the answer is it will be okay."

"No it won't," Sam sighed as she started to cry.

"Yes it will," Carly said as she stood and walked over to Sam. She wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders and held her, "No matter what I know it will be okay."

"Yeah," Freddy said standing and putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, "You are so strong. You could take on anything."

The test sat on the dresser untouched for the rest of the sad afternoon until Carly threw it into the trash. All three friends knew what the answer was and never checked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden

Chapter 2

Well Dani (my older sister) read my first chapter last night and said:

"Where's the rest?"

"That's all," I answered, "This was going to be a one chapter thing. I have a lot of stories to work on."

"No," Dani said pointing at the word document, "You have _this_ story to work on."

So yeah, I either do the rest of this story or face murder…

I chose to continue the story.

I hope that you enjoy!

Lovezz, Hugzz & Tacozz,

Mizz Maddnezz

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Sam," Carly said tossing her bag over her shoulder, "Freddy has his Sweater Stitching Seminar in thirty minutes with his mom so we have to get going."

"Yeah," Sam said as she stood awkwardly in the doorway of her apartment.

"Remember, you have to talk to your mom about everything okay?" Carly said smiling, "Things will only get worse if you keep waiting."

"Yeah I know," Sam said staring at her feet, "I'll talk to her tonight."

"Okay Sam," Carly said turning to Freddy, "Let's get going before your mom starts calling us again."

"I'll see you guys later," Sam watched as her two friends started to walk away. She turned around and closed the door behind her locking it. She pressed her back against the door and stared down at the grimy floor. She slowly slid down the down until she was crouched on the floor, the doorknob pressing against the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey how's Sam?" Spencer asked as Carly walked in and set her bag down onto the couch. He was standing on a ladder gluing pictures of rabbits on a giant stuffed Santa Claus in a neon green bathrobe.

"You don't want to know," Carly said laying on the couch next to her bag and curling up.

"Well, no point in not telling me," Spencer said as he reached up to put a picture on the top of the red hat, "I'll find out eventually."

"She's pregnant," Carly said putting her arm over her eyes.

"She's what?!" Spencer gasped as he turned around, forgetting he was on a ladder, and fell to the tile with a loud thud.

"I'm not going to ask what that noise was," She sighed.

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" Spencer asked pulling himself up using the couch.

"What I mean by that is she is carrying a baby," Carly said sitting up.

"Who is the father?" Spencer asked, "Please don't tell me it's Freddy."

"No," Carly said rolling her eyes, "you don't know the guy."

"Carly, this is a serious issue," Spencer said standing and turning in a circle looking on the ground, "Where is my hot glue gun?"

"I know this is serious," Carly said shaking her head.

"I have to go to the bathroom, than I need to talk to you," Spencer said walking away.

Carly sat on the couch staring at the coffee table. Her mind whirled with thoughts.

"Oh my god Carly!" Spencer yelled from the other room, "The hot glue gun is stuck to my head!"

Carly sighed and stood. She walked into the kitchen, opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. She twirled them in her hand as she walked back to Spencer's bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bang!

Sam flinched at the sound of the door slamming closed. She could hear her mom and another man's voice talking and laughing. She hadn't heard the door open from her bedroom. She stood and took a deep breath. She walked out into the living room where her mother was with a random man on the couch as they shared a drink from a bottle of unidentifiable liquid.

"Mom," Sam said quietly.

"What do you want?" Her mother asked uneasily looking over to her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam said quietly.

"Make it fast," her mother said standing. Sam led her mother into her bedroom. She closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is the missing hair noticeable?" Spencer asked trying to see the back of his head in the mirror.

"Of course not," Carly said staring at the bald spot in the back of Spencer's head.

"Hey can I come in?" Freddy asked poking his head into the apartment.

"Sure, come on in," Carly said setting the scissors onto the counter.

"Hey Spencer what's with-" Freddy asked pointing at the back of his head and looking over at Carly who started shaking her head franticly.

"With what?" Spencer asked turning around.

"Oh. Nothing," Freddy said quickly.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

They all turned to the door at the sound of the soft knocks. Carly stood from the chair where she had been sitting and walked up to the door. She opened it slowly. Sam stood there with tears on her face crossing her arms self-consciously. On the floor next to her was a packed duffel bag.

"Hey Carly, can I spend the night?" Sam said softly.

"Of course," Carly said, "But it's a school night. Will your mom be okay with it?"

"She doesn't mind," Sam whispered bowing her head, "She kicked me out."

"Oh my god Sam," Carly whispered. She looked back at Spencer who was already beside her. He took Sam's hand and led her into the room. He took her to the couch and set her down. Carly picked up her duffel bag and carried it in setting it on the floor next to the couch.

"My whole life I've helped my mom," Sam said through gritted teeth, "I spent years cleaning her up after she came home drunk, years of cooking her soup when she ha d a hangover and feeding her ibuprofen through headaches. All I have done for her and she throws me out for being raped."

"Sam," Spencer said her hands cupped in his own, "You need to listen to me okay?"

Sam looked up at Spencer, her eyes glistening with tears.

"What your mom just did to you was horrible. I cannot believe that she could do something like this, especially to you Sam. I am absolutely disgusted by her actions. At your state all that you need is someone to hold you and if your mom is not willing to do this for you, she is even lower than the person who did this to you in the first place," Spencer said placing his hand on her stomach, "And no matter what, even if your mother isn't going to help you, nothing in this world is going to stop me, Carly and Freddy from being here for you every step of this."

"And was she ever really a mother to you, anyway?" Carly said, "She doesn't deserve to be the grandmother of this beautiful baby that you will raise. She doesn't even deserve you as a daughter."

"You can't spend the night though," Spencer said. Sam looked up at him confused. He smiled and spoke, "You are invited to spend the rest of your life here if you need. I will call your mom tonight and make all the arrangements for the papers. You will have your own room. I can move my workshop into my room. There is plenty of space."

"I don't know what to say," Sam whispered looking at Spencer and Carly.

"Say yes," Freddy said from where he was leaned against the counter watching, "What else would you say?"

"Well then," Sam said with a soft smile, tears running down her face, "Yes, yes I'll stay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden

Chapter 3

Alright chapter three is on its way! Now that I have started this story it's so weird to watch iCarly XDXD I keep picturing Sam pregnant. My sister feels the same way. Does that mean I am writing pretty well? I am really not sure…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, wake up," Carly said nudging the lump of blankets where Sam had fallen asleep on the couch.

"I don't want to," Sam mumbled, snuggling under the blankets.

"Come on," Carly said, "You skipped out all last week you have to go to school today."

"I have to take you guys to school," Spencer said walking by with a folder in his hand, "I have to talk to your principal."

"What for?" Carly asked.

"Because it is against the rules for a student to be at a school pregnant and not tell the principal," Spencer said setting the folder on the counter, "Oh and this afternoon you will have your first doctor's appointment."

"How late did you stay up last night planning?" Carly asked looking at her brother.

"What time does the Letterman Show come on?" Spencer asked as he opened up the folder and picked out some papers and started to read.

"Like two," Carly said.

"An hour after that," Spencer said nodding.

"What all do you have planned for today?" Sam asked sitting up and looking dazedly at him still half asleep.

"Well first I have to get you to school, so that I can talk to the principal," Spencer said, "then I will pick you up an hour early because you go to see your new doctor at two. After that I am taking you to the Pregnancy Support office and find out when and where all of the classes will be held. Oh and we have to go to the craft shop for a couple thousand cotton balls for my next project."

"That's a lot of stuff to do," Sam whimpered.

"Of course," Spencer said, "We need you to be totally prepared for our little dude or chick that you will be giving birth to."

"Yeah," Sam said. She twisted her legs around the side of the couch and through her blankets aside. She stood wobbly and bent over to pick up her duffel bag.

"Here," Carly said holding out a stack of clothes, "I picked out an outfit for you."

"Come on Carly," Sam said with a smile, "I'm not absolutely hopeless."

"I know," Carly said, "I just want to help out."

Sam smiled and walked towards the bathroom. Carly turned around and sighed. She looked up at Spencer to see him absorbed in the papers.

"What are those?" She asked looking at them.

"Custody papers," Spencer said with a sigh.

"So soon?" Carly asked.

"Why wait for happiness?" Spencer asked with a smile, "Her mother didn't hesitate at all to give her up. She signed the papers without even reading them."

"I'd expect that from her," Sam whispered from behind them. They both turned around to see her dressed. She was brushing through her hair. Carly looked down at her pants which were still unbuttoned.

"Your pants Sam," Carly reminded her.

"I know," Sam said, "The pants are a little snug."

"Have to add clothes shopping to the list somewhere this week," Spencer said smirking.

"Oh no that-"

"Stop," Spencer said cutting Sam off, "I am your official guardian starting this afternoon at three and you will do as I say and let me buy you things."

"Fine," Sam smiled up at Spencer and lay back onto the couch, "Carly help me buckle my pants."

"Suck it in," Carly laughed grabbing a hold of the buckle. Spencer smiled and picked up a pen. He bent over the paper. He happily signed his name on the paper and closed the folder.

"When you'll are done, come on down and we will get going," Spencer said tucking the folders under his arm and walking out of the door.

"Shot gun!" He heard Sam yell as he closed the door.

He turned and started down the hall to the stairs. He went down the two flights of stairs and out into the lobby.

"Good morning Lewbert," Spencer said walking by the front desk.

"Good for you maybe!" Lewbert squawked, "Nothing is ever good for me!"

"See you later Lewbert," Spencer sighed going out the door.

"Not if I'm lucky!" Lewbert screamed.

Spencer walked over to the parking lot and pulled out his keys. He opened the door and tossed the folder onto the seat.

"Hey Spencer!" Freddy yelled from across the lot.

"Hey!" Spencer yelled back.

"Where are Carly and Sam?" Freddy asked walking closer.

"They're coming," Spencer said, "Need a ride to school?"

"Sure why not?" Freddy said with a smile, "Can I get front seat?"

"Do you want Sam to choke you?" Spencer asked.

"It would be nice if she didn't," Freddy sighed, opening the back door.

"Then I recommend sitting in the back," Spencer said with a laugh.

"Seems logical," Freddy said tossing his bag into the back seat.

"Why do you people talk to me?" Spencer could hear Lewbert scream as the door opened and Carly and Sam walked out.

"He has some serious problems," Carly said to Sam as they walked towards the car. Carly walked to the back and opened the door. She dropped her bag on to the seat and sat down. Sam opened her door and lifted her bag.

"Here," Freddy said grabbing her bag from her hand and lifting it for her.

"Alright if you guys keep helping me with everything someone is going to get hurt," Sam said sitting in the seat and taking the bag Freddy handed back to her. The door was shut and the group drove away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Samantha Puckett," The male voice said her name.

The room was lit dimly from a loose fixture in the ceiling that hung loosely. The shadows danced over his sharp features as he stared down at the screen intently. It had been two months since he had met the girl at the Kuttle Fish concert and he still remembered her name.

He stared down at the colorful profile picture of Sam she had posted on her MySpace. He scanned over her profile, reading all of her details. He grumbled to himself as he read her personal information. He pulled out his notebook and grabbed a pen. He quickly wrote down her hometown and folded the piece of paper, slipping it into his shirt pocket.

He pressed down on her laptop power button and stood quickly. He slammed the laptop shut and walked out of the room. He had plans. Plans that would not be messed up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"What are you doing?," Sam whispered. Her mind was hazy and she didn't understand what was happening._

_"Shush," The man said undoing her pants quickly._

_'Where am I?' Sam thought to herself. The car was musty and her mind was twirling around her. She hadn't been able to think right since she drank that soda. _

_The soda. _

_Sam looked at the man, her mind focusing slightly. He was pulling her pants down quickly, his hands working at a fast pace. _

"_No!" Sam gasped, her thoughts clearing, "Don't do this!"_

"_Shut up," The man growled undoing his own pants. He grabbed Sam and pulled her over onto the seat more and pressed his body against hers._

"_Get off of me!" Sam said, not able to physically push him off. All of her strength was drained. Why? She felt him spread her legs and press onto her. Sam squirmed as if it would help. She bit her lip as he slipped inside of her._

"_Please get off of me!" Sam screamed, "Get off!"_

"_Shut up, you little bitch!" The man screamed._

"_Get off!" Sam screamed. She felt his body up against her, "Get off! Get off! Get off!" _

"Get off!" Sam screamed shooting up from where she had been laying in her desk. She looked around at everyone. Every student in the class stared at her. She bit her lip as she felt her face start to burn red.

"Sam, are you okay?" The teacher, Mrs. Briggs, asked looking down at her.

"Can I be excused to the nurse?" Sam whispered bowing her head.

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Briggs said, "Come up to my desk."

Sam stood and picked up her bag. She walked up to the desk slowly. She could feel every set of eyes in the classroom on her.

"Everyone can have a few minutes of free time while I talk to Miss Puckett," Mrs. Briggs said. She turned and led Sam out into the hallway. She closed the door and turned to Sam, "All of your teachers have been informed about your pregnancy."

"They have?" Sam asked looking up at her teacher.

"Yes," Mrs. Briggs said, "Its school policy that each teacher knows these things in case something happens."

"Oh," Sam said looking down at her feet.

"Now listen to me Miss Puckett," Mrs. Briggs said, "I promise you that none of your teachers will judge you, especially not me. Even if we did you need to keep your chin up. The world probably seems like a big dark scary place right now and it is but you must keep your mind on the future. No matter what you go through and what happens, there is always a light at the end of this deep dark hole that we call life."

Sam's eyes, her head still bowed, started to water. She didn't know what to say to those words. She looked up at her teacher as she smiled back. Mrs. Briggs reached out and took Sam's shoulders in her arms in a hug.

"Now you can go on to the nurse and if you need anything, just come to me," Mrs. Briggs said letting go and smiling down at her, "And hurry back. I know that you haven't even started to read the literature assignment."

"You know me too well Mrs. Briggs," Sam laughed through sniffles. She smiled and turned to head towards the nurse's office. She walked the hall slowly and turned the corner to the door with the little black label on it that read, _Nurses Office._

She opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. She set her bag onto the floor and sat in one of the empty chairs. She lay her head back onto the cold wall and closed her eyes. Her dream she had had played through her head once more. She flinched and shot her eyes open shaking her head with a sigh.

"Miss Puckett," the nurse said smiling, "How can I help you?"

"Killer headache," Sam said.

"Alright," the nurse said. She opened her cabinet and reached for a bottle of pills. The phone on her desk started to ring. She reached over and picked up the phone. She cradled the phone on her shoulder, "Yes she's with me. Alright ill send her over."

"Was that about me?" Sam asked.

"Yep," The nurse said hanging the phone up, "You're being picked up now."

"Oh okay," Sam said standing and picking up her bag. She turned and opened the door, "Thanks anyway!"

"See you later," The nurse said waving, "The both of you."

Sam turned and looked at the nurse. She smiled back. Sam turned and left the room closing the door behind her. She stopped outside the door and looked down at her stomach. She pressed her hands against her abdomen and smiled to herself.

"Both of us," She whispered to herself, "I kind of like that."

She laughed softly under her breath and started down the hall to the office for her first appointment.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden

Chapter 4

Omg! I just had a huge idea for one of the last chapters of this story! I CAN NOT wait to write it!! It is going to be freaking awesome!!! Woot!! Woot!!

Enjoy this story ^.~

Lovezz, Hugzz & Tacozz

Mizz Maddnezz

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Samantha Puckett?" The nurse said into the partially empty waiting room. Sam and Spencer looked up from there Better Homes magazine to the smiling nurse. They stood and dropped their magazines and walked towards the opened door. They followed the nurse into a large examination room. Sam pulled herself on to the plastic bed and Spencer sat down on one of the bar stools.

"My name is Becky, I am your nurse for today," The women said picking up a clipboard off of the counter and flipping page, "What is your date of birth?"

"April 17 1995," Sam said.

"And you're here for your first check up on your baby," The nurse asked.

"Yep," Sam said with a little smile.

"And you are," Becky said looking at Spencer, "The father of the baby?"

"Oh no!" Spencer said laughing, "I am her guardian. "

"Oh alright," The nurse said, "Alright tell me Sam. Do you have any problems so far? Any pains or complications?"

"Nope, not at all," Sam said.

"How far along are you?" the nurse asked.

"Two months," Sam said staring down at her hands as she twiddle her thumbs.

"Two months?" The nurse asked, "And this is your first check up?"

"Yeah, she didn't want to tell anyone," Spencer said nodding, "She let everyone know yesterday so I planned an appointment as soon as I could."

"Well that's excellent you could get in so soon," The nurse said. She turned and opened the cabinet behind her. She pulled out a cloth gown and sat it down next to Sam, "You can change out into this and Dr. Oakland will be with you in a few minutes."

Sam watched as the nurse walked out closing the door. She looked over at Spencer who was sitting next to her. He looked up at her and smiled awkwardly. She raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged his shoulders back. She titled her head towards the door. He looked up at her confused.

"Get out so I can dress," Sam said looking down at him.

"Oh yeah," Spencer said with a laugh standing, "I kind of you know-"

Sam shook her head sighing as he walked out laughing awkwardly. She closed the door behind him and lifted her shirt. She folded it and set it on the bar stool. She slowly undressed placing each article of clothing onto the stool. She slipped the gown over her head and tied it. She looked down at her feet and sighed. She looked up at the wall. Taped to the wall was a poster of the development process. She studied what the baby looked like at the two month stage.

"It looks kind of like a peanut," She mumbled to herself. She looked up at the poster, her thoughts lost. Her eyes stopped at the final picture of the baby. It was a dark haired pink baby cradled in the arms of a woman. She reached up and glided her fingers across the closed eyes of the baby. She brought her hand down and placed the tips of her fingers on her own stomach. The little bump barely showed. It was almost like it wasn't there but it was.

"Are you good?" Spencer asked cracking the door slightly.

"Yeah come on in," Sam said turning and going to the bed. She stepped up and sat on the bed fidgeting with her gown string, "Don't they have to rub that goo on me?"

"No," Spencer said, "That will be your ultra sound, which will be Thursday. Today is your internal examination to look for diseases."

"Internal?" Sam asked looking over at Spencer. He raised an eyebrow and a bulb flickered in Sam's head. She jumped off of the bed and shook her hands, "Oh no, no, no, no, no."

"You have to," Spencer said, "I made sure your doctor was a woman and I will leave the room, but you have to get the exam just to make sure everything is okay."

"But," Sam protested, "They have to go up into me! No!"

"Miss Puckett, my name is Dr. Oakland," The doctor said opening the door and walking in with a clipboard under her arm. Becky followed behind her. Dr. Oakland looked down at Sam and smiled, "Are we ready to begin the examination?"

"No, I am not ready!" Sam said, "No one is ever going under this gown for anything! And that is a promise!"

"I'll give you fifty bucks," Spencer said holding up the bill.

"Done," Sam said snatching the bill and jumping up onto the bed.

"Alright," Dr. Oakland said with raised eyebrows. She looked over at Spencer and smiled, "Would you like to stay and watch Daddy?"

"Oh I'm not the father," Spencer said waving the thought away.

"What is your name?" Dr. Oakland said.

"Spencer Shay," he said.

"What relation are you to Miss Puckett?" She asked.

"I am her guardian as of-" He glanced down at his watch, "Five minutes ago."

"Oh," The doctor said, "Well will you be joining us for the examination?"

"No," Spencer said, "I'll sit in the waiting room."

"Alright Miss Puckett let's begin," the doctor said pulling a plastic glove onto her hand.

"See you Sam," Spencer said walking out and closing the door.

"Yeah, see you," Sam mumbled lying back onto the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Freddy," Carly said walking up to where he was standing in the hall taping a poster to the wall advertising the school store.

"Hey Carly," Freddy said looking over, "How is Sam?"

"Spencer just texted a little while ago," Carly said, "He said that she was in the doctor being examined."

"Sounds fun," Freddy said jumping down from the stool he had been standing on.

"Yeah sure," Carly said rolling her eyes, "This is going to be a hectic nine months."

"I'm still trying to register she's pregnant," Freddy said.

"Hey," Carly said looking past Freddy, "Someone is standing by the corner listening to us."

"Who?" Freddy said twirling around to see a light grey sweater elbow slip past the corner. Freddy and Carly bolted after the person down the hall.

"Stop running!" Freddy yelled chasing the exceptionally slow boy. He reached out and grabbed the grey sweater twirling the boy around, "Neville!"

"Hello Freddy," Neville said straightening his sweater, "Carly shay."

"What are you doing in our school?" Carly asked.

"No reason," Neville said shrugging, "Except trying to find a way to ruin you and that pathetic web show and I think I have some lovely information that will destroy iCarly for good!"

"I sware Neville," Carly said angrily, "If you tell anyone about Sam I will- I will- Freddy what is something Sam would say?"

"Punch your stupid face in," Freddy suggested.

"Yeah," Carly said, "I'll punch your stupid face in!"

"Carly Shay," Neville laughed, "You couldn't hurt me."

"Hey there's that kid!" Someone yelled.

"Uh oh," Neville said looking up. Carly and Freddy looked behind them to see a group of janitors with brooms, "You're not a student here!" (Yeah I know it's random but this kind of stuff happens in iCarly all the time XDXD)

Get him!" A man yelled as they all took off at full charge.

"Ah!" Neville squealed turning and running. Carly and Sam watched as the group of janitors ran past them and after Neville.

"That's new," Carly said turning to Freddy.

"It really is," Freddy said. He sighed and reached up pinching the upper part of his nose, "He's going to tell everyone about Sam."

"When she finds out," Carly said leaning against the wall, "She is going to freak."

"Maybe Neville will have a change of heart," Freddy said. He looked up at Carly and they held stares for a second. They shook their heads simultaneously and said, "Nah."

"This is going to kill her," Freddy said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did it go?" Spencer asked sitting back down on to the stool in the examination room.

"I'm not talking about this," Sam said from where she was sitting on the bed. She had already dressed and was now staring at the floor, her legs pressed together.

"Mr. Shay, Miss Puckett," The doctor said, "I am happy to say that I looked around and couldn't see any diseases. I will send in some samples to our lab and make sure they are all clean, but by my examination you have a nice clean uterus."

"A nice clean uterus," Sam repeated shaking her head, "I hate the word uterus."

"I don't like it that much either," Spencer said looking away.

"Well that's it," the doctor said, "As I can see from your paperwork you have an ultra sound on Thursday with Doctor Reese."

"Yeah," Spencer said as he and Sam stood to leave.

"Good luck," the doctor said, "I am sure you will be a great mother. The rest of the world probably won't see it but I do."

"Thank you," Sam said a smile on her face, "Thanks a lot."

"No problem," The doctor said.

Sam and Spencer walked out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's my fourth chapter. This was fun. I don't really know much about pregnancy so I kept asking my mom stuff (since she has had 5 children she knows quite a lot). I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter!!

Lovezz, Hugzz & Tacozz,

Mizz Maddnezz


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden

Chapter 5

Well Maddie (my little sis) read all four chapters before this one and she and Dani DEMAND that I work on it right now. I want to get as much done as possible while I still have inspiration to write. So I am writing this and I hope that you enjoy.

Lovezz, Hugzz & Tacozz

Mizz Maddnezz

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Were back," Sam called out as she walked into the apartment carrying several Wal-Mart bags filled with many more bags of cotton balls and a large supply of dish soap.

"Here let me grab that," Carly said grabbing the dish detergent bags and carrying them into the living room. Spencer followed behind them also carrying supplies.

"Why do you need dish soap and cotton balls?" Freddy asked pointing at the bags on the living room floor.

"My new client wants me to build a giant spatula shaped thing out of laundry detergent and it will be placed in a bed of bubbles that are made by cotton balls," Spencer said setting the bags down. He looked up at Carly who stared back at him absolutely confused, "Yeah I don't question my clients. I just do what they say."

"I have to work on some of the effects for tomorrow nights show," Freddy said checking his watch and walking up the stairs, "I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Oh my god," Sam groaned falling onto the couch, "I am so tired. Do we have any food?"

"Of course Sam," Carly asked walking to the kitchen, "What do you want? It can be anything. I'll make whatever you desire. Would you like pickles and ice cream?"

"No!" Sam said shaking her head, "You watch way too much TV. Pregnant people don't get that picky and weird."

"Well what do you want?" Carly asked.

"Make me a sour dough bread sandwich with a lot of ham covered in relish and mayonnaise," Sam said sitting up smirking. She lay back down and closed her eyes, "Oh and make me a glass of apple cranberry juice mixed in with mountain dew!"

Carly looked up at Spencer who shrugged his shoulders. Carly shook her head and sighed. She went into the kitchen to begin the odd sandwich as Spencer went back to his room, carrying the heaping bags of materials. Sam sat up from the couch and walked over to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"So," Sam said picking up the salt shaker and fiddling with it, "How was school."

"The usual," Carly said pulling out a loaf of bread from the cupboard.

"Oh cool," Sam said, "Mine was different."

"Oh," Carly said, "How so?"

"Well I fell asleep during Mrs. Briggs class," Sam said.

"That's not unusual," Carly said.

"Yeah," Sam said setting the salt shaker down, "I started to have a nightmare and sat up and screamed 'Get off of me!' in front of the entire class."

"What was the nightmare about?" Carly asked.

"Devon," Sam said biting her lip.

"I have an idea," Carly said walking around the bar and sitting next to Sam in front of the computer. She clicked the monitor on and opened an internet explorer, "What was his last name?"

"Um, Flacomeo I think," Sam said, "I can barely remember."

"Devon Flacomeo," Carly said typing the name into Google search and clicking enter to wait for the page to load, "Here's a MySpace link."

"Click on it," Sam said staring at the screen.

"It's the search results page for the name. Four pages of results," Carly said, "Any of these guys look familiar?"

"Go to the next page," Sam said looking each picture over.

"Are any of these him?" Carly asked looking at each man. Sam's eyes stopped on the fourth man. It was him. Out of the four pages of men, this one was Devon Flacomeo. That was the man who had seduced her through the power of drugs.

"Him," Sam whispered pointing down at the picture of him. Sam stared down at his picture. His eyes were dark, almost black. His hair was a dyed blonde that stood out from the dark features of his face. His skin was a dark olive that made his hair stand out even more. His features were sharp. His chin was pointed but square. He had a light shade of stubble over his thin face.

"That's Devon," Sam whispered.

"He looks twenty!" Carly said opening his profile and reading his details, "Twenty-three!"

"Shit," Sam whispered, "Pedophile rapist."

"Sam, you have to tell someone about this," Carly said looking at Sam, "The police need to know about this man."

"They don't have to know," Sam protested.

"Sam!" Carly said angrily, "He raped you!"

"It doesn't matter!" Sam growled as she shot her finger at the power button and standing.

"Yes it does," Carly said, "You have to tell someone about this!"

_If you tell anyone what just happened I sware I will- _Sam shook his voice out of her head and stood.

"Please Carly," Sam whispered her eyes burning with tears, "Could we please just drop this for now."

"Alright," Carly said with a sigh, "But we will talk about this."

"Carly come in here!" Spencer yelled from his room.

Carly looked over at Sam and smiled sympathetically. She stood and walked to Spencer's room. Sam stood with a sigh and walked up the stairs to the studio. She walked down the hall slowly. She before the door pressed her back against the wall bowing her head. Images glowed in her head. Memories flashed through her mind bringing back the surging pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You're pregnant?!" Her mother screamed, "After all that I have done for you, you go and sleep with some random man like the slut you are and got pregnant?!"_

"_He raped me!" Sam sobbed, tears filling her eyes._

"_You lying bitch!" Her mother yelled grabbing her collar and throwing her to her bed, "I will not have a liar in my house!"_

"_Mom please!" Sam cried._

"_Shut up!" She screamed raising her hand and backhanding Sam across her chin. She turned angrily and went into the closet across from Sam's bed and slammed it open grabbing a duffel bag off of the floor. She started grabbing clothes and shoving them into the bag. She walked about the room cramming Sam's belongings in screaming as she did,"You will find someone else to live! I am not taking care of a lying slut!"_

"_Mom, please don't do this!" Sam cried. Her mother stuffed the bag full and zipped it up shoving it into Sam's arms. _

"_Get out!" She yelled pointing at the door, "I don't care where you go, just go!"_

_Sam clutched the bag to her chest, tears covering her face and stepped out of the room. Her mother grabbed her shoulder and shoved her through the apartment. She opened the door and pushed her out slamming the door behind her. Sam turned and stared at the door as she heard the lock slip into place._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam?" Sam snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Freddy through blurred eyes. Freddy was standing with the door ajar staring at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said wiping her eyes quickly, "Of course I'm okay."

"Come here," Freddy said taking her hand, "I want to show you something." Sam followed Freddy into the studio and stood next to him as he shuffled through his bag next to the bean bag chair. He slipped out a thick book and handed it to Sam with a wide smile on his face.

"What is this?" Sam asked looking down at the book. It was silver. The front covers were made of soft plywood wrapped in thick wrinkled aluminum. The pages were thick and light brown, making the book thick.

"It's a book," Freddy whispered, "Read the side."

Sam turned the book to the side and looked at the spine. In soft letters it read:

My Baby Pictures

"Oh my god Freddy," Sam whispered opening it up to the first page.

"There are three pages for each month of the pregnancy where you can put pictures of ultra sounds and belly pictures," Freddy said, "I just left out the first month since it is over."

"Freddy this is great," Sam whispered, her eyes tearing up, "Thank you."

"Alright let's get the first belly pictures in," Freddy said grabbing a Polaroid camera and holding it up.

"What do you mean belly pictures?" Sam asked.

"You pull your shirt up and I get a shot of your tummy as it grows," Freddy said smiling.

"Oh," Sam said grabbing the edge of her shirt and lifting it slightly, "There."

"More Sam," Freddy said kneeling and holding the camera up.

She lifted the shirt up to the bottom of her bra and looked down at the slight bump. Freddy held the camera to his face and held it steady snapping a shot. The picture snapped and slipped out.

"There," Freddy whispered taking the picture between his fingers and shaking it. He stood and opened the photo album.

"How does it look?" Sam asked letting her shirt fall and leaning against the wall.

"Don't know yet," Freddy said looking down at the picture, "You have to wait."

"Freddy, this book is," Sam whispered tracing her finger along the dark paper, "Why would you make this for me?"

"My mom signed me up for a book making class," Freddy said, "And I thought you might want something to hold memories in."

"So, my head isn't good enough for memories?" Sam said with a smile. She looked over just as Freddy turned to her and press his hand against the wall behind her. He gazed down at her a smile brushing his lips slightly. He was so close she could feel his body heat.

"Your head is perfect," Freddy whispered.

Sam jumped as her cell phone went off in her pocket. She smiled up at Freddy blushing and reached into her pocket pulling out her cell. Freddy let his arm fall and fell back onto one of the bean bags and picking up his laptop.

"Hello?" Sam asked answering.

"Sam is it true?" Gibby asked quickly.

"Is what true?" Sam asked.

"That you're pregnant," Gibby said, "Everyone is talking about it!"

"What?!" Sam gasped her heart racing, "How?"

"It's on Nevillocity," Gibby said, "He told everyone on a broadcast like twenty minutes ago."

"I can't believe this," Sam whispered. She turned and grabbed the laptop from Freddy sitting in one of the chairs. She pulled up Neville's website. There was the newest broadcast link. She clicked on it and watched as the video played.

"Hello, my viewers," Neville squeaked from his seat.

"Oh on," Freddy said under his breath turning and running out of the room.

, "I have some lovely news to share. While I was out and about today and found out something about the co-star of iCarly. Our Samantha Puckett is pregnant with a-"

"I have to call you back," Sam whispered closing the video and the phone. She stared down at the floor as she felt her body become excessively weak.

"Sam," Carly said running into the room, Freddy close behind.

"You two and Spencer are the only ones who knew," Sam said staring at the floor, "How did Neville find out?"

"Freddy and I were talking," Carly said, "And Neville was eavesdropping."

"Everyone," Sam whispered, her voice cracking, "Everyone knows now."

"Sam, I am so sorry," Carly said biting her lip.

"Carly!" Spencer yelled, just as a loud crash rang through the apartment, "Help me!"

"Oh my god," Carly said turning and leaving.

"Sam," Freddy said sitting down in the bean bag chair, "Listen to me. It will be okay."

"Okay?" Sam asked, "How can things get okay? This is way past repair!"

"Well everyone was going to find out eventually," Freddy said, "You would start showing."

"But I wanted to be ready," Sam said, "Ready for what everyone will say."

"You have already had two months," Freddy said, "If you aren't ready by now then you would have never been ready. This is not something you can just wake up and be ready. It will take experience. It will be hard but it will all be okay."

Sam stared over at Freddy his smile drying the tears that ran down her face.

"Why do you care so much?" Sam asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Freddy asked laughing.

"No I mean you care even more then Carly does," Sam said, "Plus you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Freddy said laughing even more. He looked away from her and stared down at the floor.

"You hate me!" Sam said, "I'm always mean to you."

"I don't hate you for that," Freddy said, "I actually kind of like you."

"What do you mean like me?" Sam asked looking over at Freddy, feeling he cheeks stating to burn.

"Well," Freddy said, "When you were crying, the first time I have ever seen you cry, you're eyes they sparkled."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I'll be honest," Freddy said, "I kind of always liked you, even before we kissed. Yeah, you are kind of bitchy but when I saw you cry I could see past that medal armor you wore. Under that hard exterior, you were beautiful. I had been hiding my feelings for so long that seeing that finally made me see how much I wanted you to know."

Sam stared at Freddy as he stared back biting his lip softly. She could see the slight pink brush his cheek. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked standing.

"I'm sorry," Freddy said, "Please don't rip me to pieces!"

"I have known you for three years," Sam said, "Since the moment I met you I have liked you and I was crushed when you fell for Carly. I have been mean to you this whole time and you have liked me?"

Freddy stared up at Sam, unsure what the right words to use that wouldn't get his organs ripped out of his body.

"So you're serious?" Sam asked looking down at him.

"Yeah," Freddy said standing and stepping closer to her, "I'm serious."

"Even if I'm pregnant?" Sam whispered bowing her head.

"Sam," Freddy said taking her chin in between his fingers lifting her to face him, "Guys always say that they will love the ups and downs of the people they love."

"So this is a bad thing?"Sam said staring into his eyes, her own tearing up.

"That's just the thing," Freddy whispered placing his hand on her stomach, "This will change the way I feel about you."

"It will?" Sam asked her heart sinking.

"Yes," Freddy said, "It shows me how strong you really are and it makes me love you even more."

"Freddy," Sam whispered unable to find her words.

Freddy put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her against the wall taking her chin and pulling her even closer. Sam could feel his body press against her own as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered as she felt her heart jump in her chest. She pressed her lips against his and opened her mouth letting his kiss her deeply.

"I will be here for you," Freddy whispered pulling away, "I will be here for both of you no matter what."

Sam stared up at Freddy as he smiled down at her. He reached down and brushed his fingers across her bump. He leaned in and kissed her once more.

"Hey guys, Spencer is stuck under," Carly said walking in. She stopped and looked at her two friends as they stared back in each other's arms.

"Carly!" Sam gasped pulling away.

"Why do I expect this," Carly said shaking her head a smile spreading across her lips, "I knew this was going to happen after you two kissed behind my back."

"Well you were right," Freddy said wrapping a arm around Sam's waist.

Freddy and Carly laughed as Sam looked at them both a smile on her lips. Yeah, maybe things would be okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you sweetie?" The women asked through the phone.

"The business trip brought me all the way to Seattle," Devon said walking to the window of his hotel room, "I will be back in about a week."

"Well I love you honey," The women said.

"I love you to," Devon said. He set the phone back into its cradle and stared down at the piece of paper on the nightstand.

Samantha Puckett

Seattle

Find her!

"I'll find you Sam," Devon whispered running his finger over the name, "I will search Seattle and find you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well do you like this chapter? ^^ Hope you did. I have big plans for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden

Chapter 6

Hey. I am starting chapter six!! Hope you all enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stared down at the folder on her desk doodling little circles all over the front of her notebook. She could hear the whispers floating around her. She could feel eyes burning the back of her head.

"Hey Sam," Natasha asked sitting next to her. She looked back at her group of friends who stared back, holding giggles behind their hands, and looked back at Sam "How is it going?"

"Okay, I guess," Sam said shrugging.

"So, I heard you were pregnant," Natasha said.

"Yeah I am," Sam said her throat getting itchy.

"Well is the father happy?" Natasha asked.

"I was rap-" Sam stopped and thought about that night. She shook her head and looked up at Natasha, "He's okay with it."

"Is he now?" Natasha said glancing back at her friends and biting her lip to hold back a laugh. Sam knew cruel words were about to be said and there was no way stop them. She bowed her head, staring at the desk, ready for the remark. There was no use fighting.

"You must have been pretty damn eas-" Natasha started.

"Hey Hun," Freddy said wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders and nuzzling her neck. She looked up at him surprised, "How's our little baby doing?" He smiled down at her and glanced over at Natasha, "Could you give us a moment?"

"Sure," Natasha said staring at the two as she stood and walked back to her friends. They started whispering amongst themselves.

"There," Freddy said pulling his arms back and sitting in the desk next to Sam, "That got rid of her."

"Freddy," Sam said playing with her fingers, "Yeah were dating and I appreciate what you just did but-"

"But what?" Freddy asked.

"I don't want this baby to be your responsibility," Sam said, "You're not its father and you shouldn't have to pretend you are."

"Sam," Freddy said, "It's not like it's an obligation. It is a choice."

"A choice I don't want you to have to make," Sam said.

"But Sam," Freddy said looking at Sam.

"Please Freddy," Sam said setting her head on the desk. She could hear Freddy sigh and stand. She listened as he walked away. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright class, get started on your Bell Ringer," The teacher said, "And Sam, your wanted in the office."

"What for?" Sam asked lifting her head.

"I don't know," The teacher said shrugging, "They never tell me anything in this school."

"Okay," Sam said standing and walking out of the classroom. She walked down to the office and opened the door walking in slowly.

"Hello Sam," the secretary said, recognizing the delinquent's face, "Ted wants to see you."

"Alright cool," Sam said walking past the desk and into the Principal Franklin's office. He was sitting at his desk with a chubby women talking. The women had short blonde hair that was slightly graying and wore a flowery pink sweater.

"Hello Sam," The principal said looking up, "Come and sit down. I would like you to meet someone."

"Um okay," Sam said sitting down and looking at the woman.

"My name is Brenda Carrier and I am the school therapist," The woman said with a wide smile.

"A therapist?" Sam asked. She looked over at Principal Franklin with a frown, "Come on Ted, you don't think I need therapy do you?"

"Not exactly Sam," He said.

"Yeah," Brenda said, "I am not going to be a therapist to you. I am more of just someone you can go to if you need to talk. Pregnancies are already difficult and emotional especially at your age so it is nice for you to have someone to talk to about these problems and to have a chance to open up to someone."

"You can't be serious," Sam said standing, "I don't need someone else to go to for my own problems. I am my own person and I don't need someone else to tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"It will get you out of gym once a week," Ted said.

"When do we start?" Sam said with a smile.

"We will be starting tomorrow during your third period," Mrs. Carrier said.

"Alright," Sam said sighing, "I don't like the idea of a therapist but if it gets me out of gym I might as well."

"Alright we go that covered," Ted said, "Now could we please talk about these Texas wedgies you give to Gibby."

"What about them?" Sam asked smirking.

"There is no way to stop you from doing them so you at least tell us how to get them out," Ted asked.

"Oh that's easy," Sam started, "All you need is-"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello. I am looking for Sam," Devon said into the speaker box, "Is this where she lives?"

"No, it isn't," Mrs. Puckett grumbled through the speaker, "Kicked the whore out when she got pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Devon gasped, "She's pregnant?"

"Yeah," She said, "Got herself knocked-up by some guy she didn't even know at some concert."

"Why would you tell a complete stranger about your daughter?" Devon asked.

"Why should I care?" She said, "She is Spencer Shay's business now. Not mine"

Devon walked away from the building quickly and got into his car. He grabbed his laptop from the passenger's seat and opened it pulling up a Firefox. He clicked the Google bookmark and typed in Spencer's name. His knuckles were white as he pressed his hands against the edge of his laptop, waiting for the page to load.

"Pregnant," Devon mumbled glaring down at the screen, "I used a damn condom. This should have never happened." He glared ran his pointer across the first link that popped up titled, _iCarly _and pressed it. An episode of iCarly, when they were showing off one of Spencer's sculptures, started to play.

"_I'm Carly," She laughed jumping in front of the camera._

"_And I am Sam!" Sam said stepping in._

"Sam," Devon whispered. He could feel a bead of sweat trail down his cheek as he watched the video. He went through each of their videos slowly searching for a hit of where the video was shot from. Finally an episode about mailing money to Sam came up and she said the address of her school. He wrote down the address slowly and closed his laptop just as his phone went off.

"Hey baby," He answered after checking the caller ID, "How are you? Oh I am great. Oh no honey I will be home by tomorrow. All my business here in Seattle will be over tonight, "He glanced down at the address on the paper in his hand, "I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sam," Carly called out to Sam as she and Freddy walked up, "Where are you heading to?"

"Just going by the store for some peanuts," Sam said as she walked away from where the buses were waiting, "I'll be back to the apartments in a little while."

"Why peanuts?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know," Sam said, "Just in the mood for them."

"How's our little baby doing," Freddy asked.

"Freddy, we talked about this," Sam said shaking her head, "You are not this baby's father and I don't want you acting you are."

"But Sam," Freddy protested.

"No," Sam said, "You are not the father and it won't be your responsibility. I will take care of it and I don't want to drag you I to this. You still have a teenage life to live and you don't need a baby to screw it up. I am leaving now to get my peanuts so I will see you both later at the apartment okay?"

"Alright I'll see you later," Carly said walking towards the buses.

"Yeah," Freddy said, his head bowed. He turned and followed Carly.

"See ya," Sam said as she turned and towards the corner store near the school. Just as she took a step an arm wrapped around her waist and a cold wet cloth pressed against her mouth and nose. She breathed in to scream but only inhaled a strong, pungent, almost sour fume. Again she breathed in and her head started to feel light. She could feel her body weaken as she found it more and more difficult to stay standing. As her world started to fade she could feel herself fall into open arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is she?" Carly asked as she paced across the living room. Freddy and Spencer sat in the couch in front of her asking the same question in their heads. It had been four hours since Sam had left to get peanuts and none of them had heard from her.

"I am getting worried," Carly said.

"We are all worried," Spencer said.

"Maybe we should call the police," Freddy said.

"I did," Spencer said, "They said that we should wait twenty four hours before they try looking for her because teenagers take off all the time and suddenly show up."

"But something could have happened," Carly said, "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Spencer said.

Freddy stared at the floor silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam opened her eyes slowly ad looked around her. It was dark, with only a dim light hanging from the ceiling. She was lying on a concrete floor in what seemed to be a basement. She could see a small window near the ceiling that opened to a street. Cars would go by slowly every so often. Her arms were bounded behind her back and her feet tied together rendering her ability to move. She breathed in slowly.

"That smell," She whispered, "I know where I am."

It was a mildew scent mixed with Febreeze that didn't help. She knew that scent. She shook her bounded legs and started to slightly turn her body on the floor. She worked herself until she was turned completely to face the other wall. She was right.

Hanging from the wall was a blanket with a picture of Pooh on it. When she was young she had gotten that blanket from her mother before she started to drink on her sixth birthday. She had hung the blanket on the wall of the basement of the apartment, where no one could see it so she would have somewhere to go and remember when her mother still loved her.

That was where she was. She was in the basement of her old apartment. She had brought a bottle of Febreeze to try to cover the mildew smell but that never worked. She didn't care. All she wanted was a hiding place from the world. Her childhood and teenage years she had visited this spot hoping no one would find it and now she prayed that someone would find her and get her away from whoever tied her up and left her here on the cold cement.

"My phone," Sam whispered loudly. She crawled onto her knees and tipped her body, letting her phone fall out of her bra. She had started putting it there as her pants got tighter and her breast bigger. The phone clanked and she bent over pressing her tongue against the phone. This would be difficult. Only a bar of signal showed on her phone. She pressed her tooth against the recent calls button and pressed and talk button as the most recent call was highlighted. The Shay house number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's calling!" Carly gasped pressing the speaker phones button on the phone she clenched I her hand. She set it on the table and stared down at it.

"Sam?" Spencer said into the phone. All three leaned in towards the phone that set on the table.

"C-carly," The phone stuttered, "Hel…p… m…. e"

"Sam you breaking up," Carly said biting her lip, "Where are you?"

"Ki…d..nap…pped," The phone cracked, "Ap..art…ment… m..mom… H..help… m…m..me. K…i..d napp…pped."

"You've been kidnapped?!" Carly gasped, "Where are you?"

"D…dru..k. M.. mom.. apa.. rt.. M.. t… "

"Your moms?" Freddy asked starig down at the phone.

"B..ase… m…e..t"

"Basement of your old apartment building," Spencer said. All three stared at the phone as the static sped up and the line went dead.

"We have to go get her!" Carly said jumping up and grabbing her jacket. The three took off down the stairs and into the car, heading across town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am so sorry this took so long! A lot of stuff happened and my laptop crashed so I had like a week where I couldn't write so yeah. I hope that you enjoyed and I will update as soon as possible!

Lovezz, Hugzz and Tacozz,

Mizz Maddnezz


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter. I hope you like this one. Just so that you know I wrote this part listening to My Immortal by Evanescence… it is a really good song for sad and scary scenes. You know?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stared down at the phone as the last bar of signal faded and the call ended. She could hear someone open the back door and start to go down the stairs. She looked around frantically ad hit the phone with her chi throwing it into the shadows where it could not be seen. She looked up as a dark figure stepped into the room.

"Your awake," Devon whispered stepping into the light, "People don't usually stay asleep as long as you did."

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked looking up at Devon. His dark features seemed even sharper in the dim lights and his sleek hair even oilier.

"Sam," Devon whispered, "You have something of mine that I would like to be destroyed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking up at him.

"That baby," Devon growled, "I have a life. I was a prodigy child ina a wealthy family. I have a nice wife and two children. I have an excellent, well paying job as a Professor of one of the best colleges in America. That little thing that is in you will fuck up everything."

"It is your own damn fault you ugly little bastard!" Sam screamed. She gasped as the man grabbed her shoulder and busted his fist against her cheek, leaving a throbbing pain.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that way," Devon growled pulling out a knife and slicing the ropes holding her wrists, "I could kill you in a second."

He raised his leg and let it fall onto her ribs making a snapping sound. He raised his leg again and kicked her side over and over.

"I won't tell anyone it is your baby!" Sam whimpered, her hard shell crumbling, "Please just don't hurt him!"

"I can't take that risk," Devon said kicking her stomach. She gasped as the pain flowed through her body she could feel her blows against her stomach, her shielding arms of no use against his steel toed boots.

"Please!" Sam cried, "You will kill my baby!"

"It is my baby too you bitch," He screamed pulling a gun from his back pocket and pointing it at her, "I can do whatever the fuck I what to do to it!"

She watched as he tightened his grip on the trigger and pressed his finger down. Sam closed her eyes at the sound of the gunshot, tears falling down her face. Her entire world was silent. She waited for the pain. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the person standing between Devon and herself. She watched as the body fell to its knees in front of her, blood dripping onto the floor. She looked up just I time to see Spencer jump onto Devon wrap his arm around Devon's, twisting the gun out of his hand and wrapping his arm around his neck and turning him, pinning him to the wall.

She could see Carly run towards her, mouthing her name but could hear nothing. Freddy turned around from where he was knelt next to her holding his shoulder that bled only slightly, where the bullet had glided across his skin. He smiled down at from wet eyes and looked down at her body. His mouth fell open, his smile fading as his eyes landed on her pants. She ran her hand down her stomach to her pants and onto her crotch where she felt something warm and wet. She lifted her hand to see blood dripping down her finger.

"My baby," She whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was kind of hard to write. I hope that you like it. I will write the next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Well that last chapter was hard to write but I this one will be better. I promise. Oh and I'm listening to Escape by DJ Icey while I'm writing this. It doesn't really go with the mood but it is so sexy XDXD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam?" She could hear her name whispered. Her eyes fluttered in the bright lights shiny off the white walls around her. Carly sat next to her on the bed. Spencer was standing to her right, both with half smiles on.

"What happened?" Sam whispered looking around the hospital room.

"You passed out," Carly said, "You were pretty banged up. He broke two of your ribs and busted your spleen. You also have a concussion from when you passed out and hit your head. The baby-"

"My baby," Sam gasped sitting up, "How is my baby? Is it okay?"

"Your baby will be just fine," Spencer said smiling.

"Oh," Sam said with a sigh of relief, "Why was it bleeding than?"

"The uterus was busted and the doctors thought there was a miscarriage," Spencer said, "There was just enough liquid still there when the doctors got to you for the baby to be okay."

"Thank God," Sam whispered lying back and closing her eyes. She suddenly sat up, gasping in pain from her side. She looked around the room, "Where's Freddy?"

"He will be just fine also," Carly said, "He lost some blood when he jumped in front of the bullet but other than that he will be great."

"What happened to Devon?" Sam asked.

"I knocked him out," Spencer said shrugging, "Two years of karate paid off. He is in custody of the police, with no bail. He has trial in three months. You will have to testify."

"Crap," Sam said shaking her head.

"It will be okay Sam," Carly said reaching out and touching her hand, "We will be there for you every step."

"Thanks," Sam said with a smile.

"Hey," Sam looked up at the familiar voice. Freddy stood in the doorway, his shoulder and arm wrapped in bandages. He leaned against the threshold a half smile on.

"Freddy," Sam whispered.

"Carly, Spencer," Freddy said looking at them, "Can I talk to Sam alone."

"Yeah of course you can," Carly said standing. She and Spencer walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Freddy walked up to the bed and ran his thumb under her eye, where it had bruised.

"Freddy," Sam whispered once again, "Why did you jump in front of the bullet?"

"It only hit my shoulder," Freddy said.

"A few more inches and it would have hit your heart," Sam said, "It could have killed you."

"Sam," Freddy said leaning closer to her and holding her cheek, "It didn't matter what would have happened to me. Your life is much worth much more than my own. It's not just you I saved."

Sam stared up at him. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"I saved an entire lifetime of happiness," Freddy said, "And not just one. I saved your life. You have so much good in you that I know you will make a difference and this baby you're carrying. I know he or she will be an amazing, beautiful person only for one reason. I know their mother. She is a wonderful person. Before I knew I loved her I was nobody. She completed me. She is the side of me that I was missing, the side of me that I needed and if she was gone it would be like I didn't even exist. As long as these children are raised by her, I know they will be happy."

"Freddy," Sam started but was cut off as Freddy leaned in and kissed her ever so softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dam it!" Spencer yelled.

"What is it?" Carly asked poking her head around the corner.

"The snack machine took my dollar but won't give me my freaking snickers!" Spencer yelled kicking the machine.

"Oh god," Carly said turning back around and looking back at her magazine. There was a loud crash and a girly yelp.

"Carly!" Spencer yelled, "The machine fell on me!"

Carly sighed and tossed her magazine down onto the table. She stood and walked to the snack machines.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally home," Sam said sitting on the couch slowly.

"We would have been home hours ago if they didn't have to put Spencer's leg in a splint," Carly said sitting next to Sam.

"It wasn't my fault," Spencer said.

"Come on Freddy," Mrs. Benson said tapping his good shoulder. She had stayed by his side the entire time he was in the hospital, not a person in the world could drag her away from him. Kind of scary really, "We have to get you home and wrap some ice around your shoulder to stop the swelling."

"Mom," Freddy protested, "That's what the meds are for."

"Just do as I say," Mrs. Benson said walking out of the apartment.

"I'll see you guys later," Freddy said waving. He leaned in and kissed Sam on the cheek. He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you to," Sam said smiling.

"Freddy!" Mrs. Benson yelled from across the hall.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back turning and walking towards his apartment.

"Well we have to call a lawyer," Spencer said propping his leg up onto the chair.

"Why do we need to call a lawyer?" Sam asked.

"We have to work on your testimony," Carly said.

"Oh," Sam said sighing, "I forgot about that."

"How could you forget about it Sam?" Freddy asked, "The entire town knows about it. You were on the news and everything. I heard that the entire court will be on tv!"

"Is that good or bad?" Sam asked.

"Good," Carly said, "Now if he ever gets out or anything like that, everyone will know him and wont trust him or anything."

"So, I've ruined his life?" Sam said.

"He doesn't deserve a life at all after what he did to you," Spencer said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Months Later

"All stand for Judge Paige," The voice yelled through the courtroom. Sam stood slowly, staring down at the floor as the women in the black cloak walked in and sat in her seat.

"You may be seated," Judge Paige said.

Sam looked around the large room, her mind racing. Devon sat across the room in an orange jumpsuit and his hands cuffed. A woman sat in the seat behind him wearing a simple grey dress. Her eyes were red behind her layers of makeup, trying to hide her puffy cheeks. That was his wife.

"We are here today with Devon Flacomeo, charged with rape, assault and attempted murder of Samantha Puckett. Also the hospitalization of Fredward Benson after a gunshot to the shoulder from his gun," The officer said, "If found guilty he faces life in the state correctional facility and a one and a half million dollars in medical bills and another five hundred thousand for each victim for pain and suffering."

"Mr. Tokin's," The judge said to Sam's lawyer, "You may begin."

"There was a disgusting act of cruelty on August 15th of this year to a miss Samantha Puckett," Mr. Tokin began, "She was enjoying herself at a nice Kuttle fish concert when a sick man decided to put something in her drink and use her for bodily needs. He left this girl, still doped up on the side of a rode, after raping and beating her. The girl ends up pregnant, left scared and alone with a baby inside of her, afraid to tell anyone. Then she is kicked out of her home and then kidnapped again by this low-life. She is beaten and almost killed, only because that man didn't want to hurt his own life, when he had already destroyed another. That's my opening statement."

"And a long one at that," The Judge said. He nodded at the defense attorney beside Devon, "Mr. Peterson, you may make your opening statement."

"My client, Mr. Flacomeo," Mr. Peterson said as he stood, "Feels like he is being accused of much more than what he did. He admits to beating her but it is a lie that he raped her. She gave herself willingly to an older man, lying about her young age. My client is guilty, guilty of being treated like a rapist and being thrown in prison for this last month."

"Mr. Tokin," The judge said, "You may bring up your first witness."

"I call Samantha Puckett to the stand," Mr. Tokin said. He paused as Sam stood. She stepped around the table, her hands cradling her stomach carefully. She walked up to the police officer, who held out a bible to her.

"Do you sware to tell the full truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The police officer asked as Sam placed her hand on the bible.

"I do," Sam said. She took her hand down and walked up to the thick chair. She sat slowly and folded her hands over her lap.

"Mrs. Puckett," Tokin's said, "Could you please tell the jury everything that happened on August 15, 2009."

"I had planned on going to this Kuttle fish concert for weeks," Sam said staring down at her hands, "I was going with my friend Carly but she skipped out at the last minute to go on a date with some boy. Anyway, I went to the concert and I was really enjoying it when a man came up to me."

"Did he tell you his name?" Mr. Tokin asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "He said his name was Devon, Devon Flacomeo."

"Alright," Mr. Tokin said, "What happened after you two met?"

"We started talking about Kuttle Fish and other random things," Sam said, "After a little while, maybe twenty minutes, he offered me a soda from his bag. I didn't think much of it so I said yes and I turned to watch the concert. I heard him open it and then he handed it to me. As I sipped the soda I started to feel dizzy. It was as if the world was spinning around. I'm not sure what but there was something in it. It is really hazy but I remember being led out of the concert by someone and being put into the backseat of a van. I remember being kissed but I am not sure by whom."

"And then what happened Miss Puckett," Mr. Tokin asked.

"My senses started to heighten again," Sam said, "I only drank half of the soda so I guess it was suppose to last longer. Anyway, I was finally able to see the man."

"And what did he look like?" Mr. Tokin asked.

"He had dark skin, almost olive and he had black hair, as dark as the night," Sam said, "His eyes were dark like his hair and he had very sharp features and a little bit of stubble."

"Alright, what happened after you were able to look at the man?" Tokin asked.

"I started to freak out," Sam said her body starting to shake; "He was undressing me. I tried to stop him. I was so weak though. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the seat. His rough stubble was pressing against my cheek. He ripped off my pants and started to touch me through my underwear. I tried to push him away. I screamed at him and tried to hit him. He hit me instead. Hit me right across my left cheek."

"And then what happened?" Tokin asked.

"He took off my underwear," Sam said, her voice shaking just as much as her body, "And he started to undo his pants. I started crying. I begged him to let me go. I lost count on how many times I said please. None of it worked. He took his pants off and lifted my legs. I begged him to stop. He shoved himself into me. I screamed out and begged him to stop. He shoved into me over and over. It hurt so badly. I wanted him to stop but I had no power over him. He wouldn't stop no matter how much begged."

"Were you a virgin before he raped you?" Tokin asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. She looked up from her hands to stare at the many sets of eyes looking back her. Devon glared at her, his eyes glowing with hatred. She looked away; her heart jumping with fear.

"When did he let you go?" Tokin asked.

"After he came in me," Sam said, "After he was done he just lay on me for a few minutes while I sobbed. Then he stood and pulled his pants back up. He threw my clothes at me and told me to get dressed. After I got dressed he just opened the door and threw me out on to the side of the street and just drove away."

"Miss Puckett," Tokin said, "Had Mr. Flacomeo use any kind of protection?"

"No," Sam said, "Not that I know of."

"And what happened to you because of that?" Tokin asked.

"I became pregnant," Sam said.

"Are you sure it is his?" Tokin asked.

"Yes," Sam said, "I was a virgin before I met him and I haven't had sex since."

"How far along are you?" Mr. Tokin asked.

"Five months and two weeks," Sam said, "I went to the doctor yesterday and he told me the exactly how far."

"When are you due to give birth?" Tokin asked.

"May," Sam said, "May 24th."

"Are you ready to take care of this baby?" Tokin asked.

"No," Sam said, "Not at all but as long as I stay strong and my friends are there for me. I'll be okay."

"You seem confident Miss Puckett," Tokin said.

"Yeah," Sam said looking down at Carly, Spencer and Freddy, "I need to be if I'm going to raise a baby."

Sam sat in the rest of that court room twisting a piece of paper between her fingers, listening to all the lies that Devon and his lawyer tried to think up. They had an unbelievable testimony that was horribly put together. Every now and then she would look up at Devon and the hatred in his eyes would pierce her heart. She waited, holding her breathe as the jury came to a decision.

"Your honor," One jury member said. Sam stared down at the floor as the man straightened his shirt and opened his mouth, "We find the defendant guilty of rape and assault and attempted murder of Samantha Puckett."

"Mr. Devon Flacomeo," The judge said, "You are sentenced to life in prison and a fine of two and a half million dollars."

"Yes!" Freddy yelled jumping up. Carly did the same as they high fived.

Sam looked up from the floor to catch Devon Flacomeo's eyes as he stared back at her. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she saw the last thing she expected. His expression suddenly softened and his glare faded and he closed his eyes and crunched up his brow. He bowed his head and his shoulders started to shake as he cried.

"We did it Sam," Spencer whispered placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his, Carly and Freddy's smiling faces, her own eyes filling with tears as Spencer whispered once again, "We did it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow that was really hard! I had no clue how to write a trial scene XDXD yeah I know I cut out a lot of the trial but I had too. I watched probably 30 episodes of Law and Order and still had no idea what to do. I hope this was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well, really hectic day. Fight with one friend, another friend came out of the closet to me, my little sisters are a bunch of bitches and my girlfriend might be going to jail on Friday… THIS IS BULL!!! I am sorry if this chapter will be a little off. I'm like typing really fast cause I'm aggravated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Sam," Someone squealed as Sam, Carly, Freddy and Spencer walked out of the courtroom. They all turned to see a woman wearing an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her hair a mess and make-up sloppily put on running towards them.

"Mom," Sam asked looking at the woman, her hand softly placed on her stomach.

"Sweetie," Her mom said wrapping her arms around her, "I saw you on TV and saw the whole trial!"

"Yeah and?" Sam said.

"I am so sorry I threw you out," She said, "I want you back."

"No," Sam said,

"What?" Mrs. Puckett said, her voice become harsh.

"I said no," Sam said bowing her head, "I know you mom. You heard about the five hundred thousand dollars and ran towards this courthouse as fast as you could."

"How dare you!" Mrs. Puckett said as she stepped towards Sam, raising her hand as Sam clenched up, ready for the blow.

"Mrs. Puckett," Spencer said stepping in between the identical women.

"Don't step in between me and my daughter," Mrs. Puckett said.

"Do you see this paper?" Spencer asked holding up a sheet of paper from the folder he was holding, "You signed this paper three months ago stating that you were giving up all rights to Sam. You are o longer her mother. You gave away any right to that. I am her mother now."

Sam looked up at her mother as her face turned red and she huffed turning and walking away.

"I am a single mother with three children!" Spencer yelled grabbing Sam, Carly and Freddy's shoulders, "I could use a little compassion!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Months Later

"I am so tired," Sam said waddling into the room and falling onto her back on the couch in Freddy's living room, "My feet are killing me!"

"Here baby," Freddy said sitting at the end of the couch and taking one of her feet in his hands.

"When did you learn to massage?" Sam asked.

"My mom made me take physical therapy after I stepped on a tack once," Freddy shrugged, "The dude knew I didn't need physical therapy but didn't want to mess with my mom so the whole week I went there he just taught me things about massaging."

"Your moms a freak," Sam said shifting her body.

"Yeah I know," Freddy said, "Where is Carly and Spencer?"

"Not sure," Sam said, "That's like the fifth time you have asked me that and why have you been doing all of this today?"

"All of what?" Freddy asked a sly smile on his face.

"You have been keeping me busy all day and you won't let me go into my apartment. Also you keep checking your phone and then you don't tell me what it says," Sam said, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Freddy said as his phone vibrated.

"See!" Sam said pointing at the phone. He picked it up his phone and looked at the text.

"Alright," Freddy said with a grin. He stood and leaned against the couch and kissed her softly. She kissed him back laughing slightly. He pulled away and said, "You can go to your apartment now."

"What are you planning?" Sam said glaring at him. She threw her legs over the side of the couch ad held out her arms. Freddy grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet. She set her hand on her stomach and stepped towards the door slowly. Freddy opened the door for her and let her walk past him into the hallway. He grabbed the door to Carly's apartment and opened it slowly to the darkness.

"What is this?" Sam said walking by him and looking ito the dark room. Freddy reached out and turned the switch on, a wide grin on his face.

"Surprise!" May voices screamed at once as people jumped out from various places. Sam looked around the room unbelievably. There were pink and blue streamers and balloons hanging everywhere and a large banner ran across the room that read, 'Ready to Burst!' Confetti fell around her as she looked at the many faces staring back. Carly, Spencer, Freddy, Mrs. Benson, Gibby and a bunch of people from school stood around her smiling.

"What is this?" Sam asked a smile on her face.

"A surprise baby shower," Carly said, "We have been planning it for weeks!"

"Oh my god!" Sam said shaking her head smiling and looking around the room, "Is that an entire platter of ham?!"

"Of course," Mrs. Benson said, "Spent all afternoon cooking with Spencer."

"This is," Sam said staring at all the people, "This is amazing!"

"Sit!" Carly said grabbing her hand, "We got you presents!"

"Hell yes!" Sam said

"Open my present first," Spencer yelled dragging a large box wrapped in green wrapping, "I made it myself."

"You always make everything yourself," Sam said ripping the paper and opening the cardboard. The box fell apart to show a white cradle with green lace around the edges and on the top.

"When you choose a name I'll put it on it," Spencer said.

"This is beautiful!" Sam said smiling widely. She ran her finger across the glossy paint.

"Mine next baby," Carly said handing her a small box. She opened it slowly to see a little silver heart locket with a smaller diamond heart on it.

"It's a baby necklace for the baby," Carly said, "It has your picture in it already."

"It's beautiful Carly," Sam said hugging her.

"Here," Mrs. Benson said holding out a large but light box, "Its diapers. When I had my baby shower everyone bought me all kinds of things but no one got me diapers and thasts what I ended up needing the most."

"Thinks Mrs. B," Sam said.

"Mine next," Gibby said handing her a wrapped box. She took off the wrapping to see a set of five bottles and three pacifiers with Pooh Bear on them.

"Their adorable," Sam said, setting them next to her and taking the next gift handed to her. After four blankets, two pillows, another set of bottles, many different outfits shoes and caps their were no more gifts.

"This is great," Sam said looking up at all of them, "All of this is great. Thank you so much."

"One last thing," Freddy said stepping up, "You forgot my present."

"What is it?" Sam asked. She stared at him as he slowly got onto one knee and pulled out a little white box from his pocket.

"Samantha Puckett," Freddy whispered opening the box to show silver ring with a diamond on it surrounded by little sapphire gems, "Will you marry me?"

"Freddy," Sam whispered as she and every other person in the room started down at Freddy unbelievably, "Of course I will marry you, you nub!"

Sam, after a few moments of struggle stood and wrapped her arms around Freddy's neck. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her as close as the baby would allow them and stared down in to her blue-gray eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly. With a smile on her lips she kissed him back.

The rest of the night was spent laughing, playing games, eating food ad a trip to the ER to stitch up a wound Spencer got from a game of Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Donkey. As each guest left the party, Sam only had one thing on mind, a nice hot shower. She said goodbye to the last guest she closed the door and walked through the living room. She said good night to Carly and Spencer, who were cleaning up from the party and went up the stairs slowly. She got into the bathroom and undressed slowly ad turned the faucet on. She stood in front of the mirror waiting for the water to heat up, staring at her nude body.

"Hey," Sam whispered as she pressed her hand on her stomach softly, "Aunt Carly said that you could hear me. I'm your mommy. Just so you know, you will never meet your real daddy but you will have a guy that's pretty damn close. No matter what, he will always love you, him and mommy. We will both always be here when you scratch your knee and when a boy breaks your heart and I have to kill him. I won't be like grandma. I promise you."

She smiled and pulled away the curtain stepping into the warm water. She closed her eyes and held her stomach smiling as the hot water ran down her body. Suddenly there was a stabbing pain in her side. She screamed out grabbing her side, the pain wrenching her body. She bent over and shrieked as loud as she could. The pain boiled inside of her abdomen even more as it spread throughout her entire body. She looked up at the door clenching as the locked doorknob jiggled. She cried out, a sob molding into a spine-chilling scream. She clenched the shower curtain, pulling it and the rod down to the ground with a clatter. She screamed as her entire body shook with pain.

"Sam," Spencer yelled busted the locked door open and looked down at her naked body and turning away, "Oh shit, Carly!"

"Sam," Carly said running in. She grabbed a towel off of the counter and wrapped it around her, "Spencer grab her sweat pants and help me put them on her, now!"

Spencer grabbed the pants and started to put one of her legs into it, looking to the side. He pulled her pants up onto her thighs and handed carly her t-shirt.

"Go get Freddy and get the car started!" Carly said pulling Sam to her feet as Spencer ran down stairs, "Sam, we have to get you to the elevator in the studio."

"I can't," Sam gasped, the pain twisting her insides, "I can't move!"

"Yes you can damn it!" Carly yelled, "If you want this baby to be safe you have to move to the elevator. I can't carry you!"

Sam cried out in pain as she took her first step towards the door. She walked slowly, Carly as her aid, to the elevator in the studio and waited as Carly grabbed her bag of items they had prepared for this night. They went down the elevator to meet Spencer, Freddy and Mrs. Benson ready with the car. Sam groaned and screamed the entire ride, the pain getting worse and worse.

Spencer pulled up in the front of the hospital and before he could put the brake in place, Freddy ran around to open the door. With strength none of them had expected he lifted Sam in his arms and whispered to her as he easily carried her into the large double doors, Carly and Ms. Benson following as Spencer parked.

"Everything will be okay," He whispered to her carrying her into the bright hospital Emergency Room.

"She went into labor," Carly yelled running up to the receptionist.

"Alright calm down," the nurse said walking around the desk and pulling a wheel chair from somewhere behind the desk, "When is she due?"

"Not for another three weeks," Carly said.

"How far apart are the contractions?" The nurse asked pulling the wheelchair up to Freddy. He set her down and grabbed her hand.

"It's pretty constant," Freddy said staring down at Sam.

"Give me a freaking shot or something!" Sam yelled clenching Freddy's hand, "Or I will break your damn hand!"

"Help me," He begged looking over at his mother.

"Sam," Mrs. Benson said holding her shoulder, "Calm down sweetie and breathe."

"I am breathing!" Sam yelled.

"Is she okay?" Spencer asked running up and leaning in towards her.

"Get away from me!" Sam yelled her face bright red.

"Don't worry this is normal," The nurse said taking the wheelchair and leading Sam and the others to a room. She walked up to a phone on the wall and pressed a few buttons holding it to her ear.

"Don't tell me what's normal woman!" Sam growled.

"Doctor Fredrick," The nurse said into the phone, "We have a young girl here that just went into labor. Could you and a few nurses get down here?"

"Tell them to bring a god damn numbing shot!" Sam yelled.

"We already chose that there would be no shots," Freddy said, "It's all natural."

"Screw natural!" Sam yelled thrashing her head, "Give me a freaking pain killer!"

A few nurses walked into the room quickly and picked up Sam putting her onto the bed.

"Everyone who is not staying for delivery go to the waiting room," The nurse said, "Those who are staying follow me to get ready."

"Sam," Spencer said walking up to her, "You will be okay I promise you." She nodded up at him, tears in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He walked out of the room to the waiting area.

"Baby," Freddy whispered leaning close to Sam, "Be strong baby, like have been this entire time. I love you."

"I love you too," Sam whispered before gasping I pain. Freddy kissed her lips softly, though she was grimacing in pain and followed Spencer into the waiting room. Carly and Mrs. Benson followed the nurse into the next room to get ready for the delivery.

Spencer sat in the closest chair and set his elbows on his knees bending over, his foot tapping franticly. Freddy paced along the row of chairs over and over, time going slower each time.

He could hear Sam screaming only a few rooms away. Her cries got louder and louder.

"I can't take this!" Freddy yelped, "She's in there, in so much pain, and I can do nothing about it."

"Freddy there is nothing you could do," Spencer said. He patted the seat beside him, "Here sit down."

"But she is crying so loudly," Freddy whined sitting, "I hate to hear her I so much pain!"

"Miracles aren't easy to come by Freddy," Spencer said putting his arm over Freddy's shoulder, "To have happiness, you have to work and I promise you that the second Sam looks into the eyes of that little baby, all that waiting and all of this pain, will be worth it."

"Yeah," Freddy said bowing his head, "Wait. Do you hear that?"

"No," Spencer said listening to the silence, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly," Freddy said, "Sam stopped screaming."

"So?" Spencer said.

"But there is no baby cries," Freddy said looking at Spencer, "Why isn't there any crying baby sounds?!"

Both men stood at once and ran towards the double doors that led into the emergency area. They ran up to the door that Sam was behind and pulled it open. They stood paralyzed at the sight before them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Well did you'll like the last chapter? I just finished reading it over again ad I guess I did an okay job. I have never seen a delivery I real life so I didn't want to mess anything up.

Lovezz, Hugzz, ad Tacozz,

Mizz Maddnezz

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam laid there, her face blood red and her hair matted down with sweat. Her chest rose and fell in quick motions. Carly stood next to her, pressing a rag against Sam's forehead and whispering something the boys couldn't hear. Mrs. Benson stood with the nurse holding a small reddish almost blue tinted baby. She stared down at it, tears in her eyes.

"He's not breathing," Mrs. Benson whispered. The nurses around her stared down at the motionless bundle.

"Still birth," One of the nurses whispered.

"No," Sam cried sitting up painfully, "Please no!"

"Sam." Mrs. Benson said carrying the baby to her, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh god no," Sam sobbed reaching out for the baby and taking him in her arms as she sobbed, "My little baby, please no."

"Sam," Carly whispered, her own eyes tearing up, "You did all you could. Some things just happen."

Freddy fell to his knees, his body getting weak. He could feel the room around him spinning as the tears filled his eyes.

"No!" Sam cried holding the baby to her chest, "I just got you baby. Please, don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"Sam," Carly said, holding back a sob, "There is nothing you can do."

"Fredward," Sam whispered.

Freddy looked at Sam only to see her whispering to the baby, not him.

"That's your name baby," Sam whispered into the baby's ear, "You have a daddy. His name is Fredward too. He loves you. He loves you more than anything. Aunt Carly is so excited to meet you. She can't wait to dress you up and babysit for me. Uncle Spencer has been taking care of your momma so much. It's unbelievable how much he cares about you and your momma. Mrs. Benson fed me fruit I never even knew existed just to make sure your healthy. If it wasn't for these people you wouldn't be here at all. Please baby, if you need to let go, then let go but please remember, Heaven couldn't give you anything close to what you have right here, this family."

The room was silent as each person absorbed the blonde girl's words. Not a sound was to be heard. Each person stared down at the girl as she silently sobbed.

"Mm," There came a little whimper from the girl's arms. Sam looked down at the bundle as it started to squirm in her arms.

"He's alive," Sam whispered amazement in her eyes.

"How," One of the nurses said coming to her side quickly, "He had no breathing or heartbeat."

"Sam," Freddy whispered raising from where he was on the ground and coming to her side and looking down at the pink face as it scrunched up. The baby's eyes opened slowly to reflect Sam's blue eyes.

"Well I guess God sent him back," Mrs. Benson said tears running down her face, "He must have thought he'd be better off here with you."

"No not with me," Sam said crying and looking up at everyone around her, "With all of us."

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

So…. Do you like my fanfic? I think I might write a second part. Maybe… Maybe not... What do you think?


End file.
